I Won't Dance
by Jomorox
Summary: Songfic. Darcy's thoughts during both dance scenes to Frank Sinatra song I won't Dance. P and P


_**First fic. One shot. May become part of something more. This is based off the Frank Sinatra song I won't dance which I have always thought really fits in with what Darcy is thinking at the beginning of P and P. This is his thoughts during both dance scenes. Sorry for any mistakes**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own song or p and p**_

_I won't dance, don't ask me_

He had danced with Caroline once already he didn't see why she should feel that they must dance again. It wasn't like he really wanted to be here.

She was approaching him he could tell, the same way that animals knew when natural disasters came and like the animals he fled. Ducking behind a very tall large man- taller even than his six foot three- he managed to get away. He was now standing by a large plant and leaned against the nearest adjacent wall letting out a breath of relief. He couldn't help but scowl though that this was what his evening had been reduced to; hiding and standing in the corner by himself?

There were probably others who he could talk to but really what was the point? Looking around it seemed very likely that those who were left on the sides were not exactly the sharpest knives in the draw. Hell, they were probably spoons! Especially if they couldn't survive without their mouths hanging open like idiots. Whether this was because no one had taught them how to breathe properly or they had worked out who much he and Charles were worth he couldn't tell.

_  
I won't dance, don't ask me_

And now it was over an hour since he had danced and more than half an hour since he had actually really spoken to someone.

"5.....4.......3.......2.......1....." he muttered under his breath as he saw Charlie approach him, right on cue for the evening lecture.

"Darcy! I must see you dancing!"

"Why, Charles," he responded dryly, "do you fancy me as well? I thought you usually went for blondes. "

_  
I won't dance Madame with you_

Charlie laughed briefly.

"Darcy, don't you think you'll have more fun if you actually interact with people. Let me introduce you to people. Jane and her sister are here. I'm sure you'd love them both."

Ah, yes he wondered how long it would be before the lovely Jane; Charlie's latest infatuation was mentioned.

"Charles, I'm fine." He was probably being abrupt but that this conversation had taken place so many times.

"Look she's standing over there, Elizabeth. The one in the green dress with the brown hair."

He barely turned but was now getting annoyed with Charlie, his head was starting to ache almost like the start of a migraine and he had a very important meeting tomorrow.

"Look Charlie, I'm sure she's a nice enough girl but really if I'm going to spend time with these people and honestly why would I, then I might as well pick a girl who's at least a little bit easy on the eyes which that girl is not. I mean if she's been turned down by all these other men she obviously not worth talking to. Most woman can do the simple task of picking out a dress not the sack that she's wearing but then if she hasn't got the intelligence to do even that why should I bother going over to her."

"Darcy! She'll hear you!"

Realising that he wouldn't get anything out of him, Charlie soon left Darcy alone again.

_  
My heart won't let my feet do things that they should do  
You know what, you're lovely you know what, you're so lovely  
And oh what you do to me_

He listened to the song gazing around the room wondering when he had last felt like that about someone.

_  
I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore  
I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor_

He was stumped when he turned to look at her properly at her sparkling brown eyes and incredible figure as to why he had said those things but was relieved that as they weren't standing close to her she couldn't have possibly overheard.__

When you dance, you're charming and you're gentle  
Specially when you do the Continental

_  
But this feeling isn't purely mental  
For heaven rest us, I'm not asbestos_

That glare. He hadn't understood it before but after she had made that comment it was clear she had overheard him. He felt mortified for a moment but then realised he would probably never associate with her again. That thing going on between Charlie and Jane couldn't last long exactly.

***

_  
And that's why I won't dance, why should I?_

No one expected him to dance- just because others were. He didn't follow the crowd but rose above it letting them follow him. If he danced with Elizabeth then certain people would definitely notice which added to another reason as to why he couldn't.

Looking around he realised his prophesy last time they had been all dressed up like this had been wrong. Not only had he been associating with both girls but both had been staying at Charlie's house this past week and he had to put up with Lizzie's constant teasing. __

I won't dance, how could I?  
I won't dance, merci beaucoup

Maybe he should talk french now to avoid people overhearing him.__

I know that music lead the way to romance

She had said as much herself to him before, that dancing was the best way to a woman's heart. But, he couldn't ask her, she would say no, wouldn't she?

_  
So if I hold you in arms I won't dance_

I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance Madame with you

If Caroline hovered by him one more time making comments about fine eyes then he might have to tell her what he really thought of her.

_  
My heart won't let me feet do things that they want to do_

You know what, you're so lovely, ring a ding-ding, you're lovely

And she was lovely but it was painfully obvious that it could never go anywhere. After all he had his position and reputation to think of.

_  
And you know what you do to me_

He could tell by that impish smile on her face and the way that her eyes danced across the room in mirth at something the woman next to her had said that she knew the power she had over every sane man in this room.

_  
I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore  
I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor_

It wasn't that he couldn't dance- of course he could. He was a Darcy! But she would then expect him to provide conversation and he wasn't sure that he could speak coherent sentences whilst being in such close proximity to her.__

When you dance, you're charming and you're gentle  
Specially when you do the Continental

She was charming and gentle all the time but when she danced she came alive and her whole face lit up. That was what was amazing about her. There were so few people who he had ever seen have that passion about anything.

_  
But this feeling isn't purely mental  
For heaven rest us, I'm not asbestos_

He would never, could never admit it to anyone but he had rather enjoyed the company of the two Bennet girls when the apartment below had had an asbestos scare and they had come to stay. He had pretended it was an inconvenience however he had enjoyed it, as much as he didn't want to admit it, even to himself.

_  
And that's why I won't dance, I won't dance_

I won't dance, merci beaucoup  
I know that music leads the way to romance

So if I hold you in arms I won't dance

Ahh, now that the song was over he could go up to her and ask. She wouldn't say no, he was now certain. The band was just starting another Frank Sinatra song.

"I've got you under my skin"

'Well that was certainly true' he thought as he reached out to take her hand whilst his other hand slipped around her waist.


End file.
